Shattered memories
by Christine JAZZ07
Summary: Claire and Steve were finally living a normal life.But when Steve had a temporary memory lost, and Claire's Friend Elza comes in the picture,things were getting a little bad and as time pass by, it's getting worse.Sequel to Resident evil's New mission.
1. Bad, very bad

NOTE: I do not own any character or songs in this story.

**_Okay so this a Claire and Steve fanfic. I know that there are many of you guys who also like this couple. _****_I hope that this will be good enough._**

___Crazy for you-Madonna_

_Swaying room as the music starts _  
_Strangers making the most of the dark _  
_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smokey air _  
_Can't you feel the weight of my stare _  
_You're so close but still a world away _  
_What i'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you _  
_Touch me once and you'll know it's true _  
_I never wanted anyone like this _  
_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss _  
_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Steve and Claire were very exhausted after Chris and Jill's wedding. They arrived at their house 11:00 PM. They went to their bedroom and Claire decided to take a shower before going to sleep.

Steve took her hand and pulled her back to him. "Where are you going Claire?" Claire could smell the scent of wine coming out of his mouth.

"Steve you're...drunk. I think you need a rest. Just lay down on the bed OK.." She told him but he didn't want to go to bed yet.

"I don't wanna go to bed, Claire." Even if he feels like he is floating in mid air. He's losing his balanced and Claire have to assist him.

"Steve...I don't wanna sleep wearing a white dress, so would you let me go..." She said in a calm tone.

Steve kissed her cheeks, let her go and said "It won't take long right?"

"Just wait a few minutes and I'll be back."

After a few minutes...

Claire went out of the bathroom covering herself with a towel. She was glad to see Steve was asleep. "Wow...knocked out. Now what should I wear." She went to her closet, searching for some comfortable clothes to wear.

She decided to wear a big and loose T-shirt and she borrowed Steve's boxers. She turned around and saw Steve looking directly at her. Her jaw dropped.

"We're you staring at me lately?" she sounded a little pissed at him.

"No, no,...NO...Yes" He raised and an eyebrow and he was getting confused. "wait...I don't remember." He gets up and tried to walk closer to her. Claire knew that he was very dizzy because she can see that he has loss of balance.

"I hate you..." now she has a disappointed voice but of course, she still cares about him. "I told you to not drink too many wines." He stand in front of her and leaned to wall.

"Sowrriieeee..." with his matching puppy eyes. Claire couldn't help but smile, an apology was always enough for her to forgive him in making small mistakes.

"OK, go back to sleep." Steve's smiles.

"Can Steve get a good night kiss?"

"Hmm, Nope"

"Why?" He now pouted his lips like a baby about to cry.

"Because Steve has been bad lately. Now of you still don't wanna go to bed, I-"

Steve surprisingly pinned her to the wall. He wanted a goodnight kiss, so he took it. For Claire it was more than a goodnight kiss, it's getting near to taking her virginity away.

"Steve get off.." She tried to push him away but he won't move. He continued to kiss her, She wish there could be another way out. (oh! try to penetrate the wall like Criss Angel did)

"Steve!" she used all her force to push him away.

Steve laughed. He unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you doing Steve?" Claire gave him an evil glare.

"Come on Claire," He took his shirt off. "It took me 2 weeks until I can finally sleep beside you." He unbuckled his belt. "And still...nothing happened...You're still a virgin!" Claire backed off and heading to the door, she never saw Steve like this.

"I knew alcohol was bad...very bad." she said in a low tone.

"What's that?" He realized she was heading to the door, he quickly ran and blocked away from her. "Where are you going sweetie?"

Claire froze in front of him. He grabbed her and and they landed on the bed. Steve kissed her again, only this time, it was soft and gentle. He wasn't crushing her this time.

"Don't worry Claire, I promise I won't hurt you." After Steve told her that, she reach for the lamp light and it all went dark.

-the next day-

Steve woke up early in the morning. He could smell the delicious scent of food. He got up and opened the door, he was about to go down stairs but he went back in their room. He realized he wasn't wearing anything. He quickly pulled his underwear and a baggy short out of the closet. He's sure Claire wouldn't mind if he walks around shirtless. Besides the weather is really hot and knowing that he grew up some muscles when he was still at 'the organization'.

Claire was busy cooking some food until she felt someone wrapping their arms at around her waist. "Well, you're up early."

"I had a perfect night." He sniff the scent deeply. "wow that smells so gooooood.."

"Really? It's just fried bacon and eggs"

"No, no I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about..." He kissed her neck and at the same time he sniffs it.

"You still haven't got enough last night?" He stopped and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Enough kissing and set the table."

They happily ate their breakfast, talked about certain things, do funny and sweet things to each other. After they were done, they washed the dishes and Claire headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Steve sat on the sofa, waiting for her. After a few minutes he got bored and turned on the TV. The moment he turned in on, he saw two lovers making out.

"Nice timing.." He looked at his back making sure that Claire wasn't there. "No...I shouldn't watch this." he was holding the remote, still thinking if he will change the channel. The was scene was getting better and teasing him to stay.

He heard Claire coming down the stairs. He quickly change the channel. "Hey Claire." She smiled back at him "That's my t-shirt sweetie."

"But I look good in it." She is wearing one of his white t-shirt and her black mini skirt. "Besides, I'm gonna change later because of the party at the white house remember."

"Oh yeah I remember." He looked her at a full view "Yeah, you look good in my clothes."

"Where's my slippers?" Claire bent down. Steve got a full view of her ass.

"Oh man"

"What was that?" she got up.

"ugh nothing, m-maybe it's down there." he point under the couch and she goes down again. Many things where going inside his head. 'awwww man I wanna cut that in half'.

"You're right it's under here. Thanks" She joins him at the sofa. Inside Steve head, was a panicking voice 'What am I gonna do,What am I gonna do...I can't take it anymore.'

_**OK so that's for now because it's 2:30 AM and I got a lot of things to do tomorrow or should I say today. Stay tune for the next Chapter OK.**_


	2. Guess who

**_I am currently watching WWE while I was writing this. I just had an injury because of our camp at school for 2 days. After one awesome talent night, no sleep, then the morning came, the Olympics started and then I got injured, don't worry it was a minor back and shoulder injury. Anyway I hope that you guys will like this one._**

_Kiss the girl-Ashley Tisdale_

_There you see her__  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
__go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_**_  
_**

Claire was sitting quietly hugging Steve's shoulder then she felt him moving, dragging her slowly to the edge of the sofa. He moved over her and started kissing her.

"What are you doing?" she sounded so innocent yet there is a hint of flirting.

He stopped kissing her and smiled "Nothing ?" He resumed kissing at her neck this time.

Claire was behaving the whole time when she felt he was unzipping his pants she is gonna talk. "Oh no. We are at the living room Steve, don't take your clothes off."

"Sweetie, the doors are locked, windows are closed and there is no one here except the two of us. Don't blame me, it's your ass who started it in the first place."

"Uhg, I can't believe you just said that." she kicks him off but he still won't move.

"Give up? Claire for once, can I be naughty."

"Alright you win." Well Steve's victory didn't last long. Someone knocked on the door. (guess who) "Perfect timing, open the door Steve."

He get's up and zipped up his pants and went to the door, when he opened it...

"Hey Steve." None other that myself.

"What are you doing here?" he surely wasn't happy seeing me.

"Well that's a nice way to treat your visitor. I'm looking for Claire I picked up the dress that she's gonna wear later tonight. Where is she.?"

"Right here." she raise her hand then I went over to her. "Let me just say that your timing was perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Steve second the motion. "Hey Claire I'm just gonna take a shower Okay."

"Okay." then she smiled, A smile I will remember for the teasing look she was showing.

"I'll see you at party later Claire, I got a lot things to do."

"You're gonna leave already?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Okay later"

-After the party-

"What's with the face Steve?" Claire questioned Steve's face that was frowning directly her and he was pouting his mouth. "Go to sleep Steve, whatever your planning, forget about it."

Steve sat next to her at the bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"Are you angry at JAZZ for interrupting you lately."

"No,no...sorry about lately sweetie...but again you started it."

Claire thew a pillow at his face and laughed. "Maybe if you'll be nice the whole week, you'll get what you want."

"I'm gonna start by sleeping right now."

-The next day-

Claire woke up with the smell of cooked food. she went down stairs and she saw Steve was cooking.

"You're gonna burn it." He looked at his back and she saw her standing with his T-shirt and boxers again. He comes to her and tried to kiss her she blocked his lips with hands. "I haven't brush my teeth yet." He smiled and he kissed her cheek and neck. "Okay, okay enough already, good morning, sweetie. I just remembered, did you submit your profile to terrasave."

"Yeah, I submitted it already."

She then realized that Steve was wearing her apron. "That's mine, give it back."

"Okay" He removes it and there's his shirtless body again.

"I'll take care of whatever your cooking, go set the table." Before they could even do their task, the door bell buzzed.

"I'll get it." Steve went to the door, he opened it and there was a girl who looks as old as Claire and has blonde hair. "Can I help you?" he was surprised to see this girl stares at him and looked like she forgot her reason why she came here. He snaps his fingers in front of her to bring her back to reality.

"Oh, um I Elza walker, does a girl named Claire Redfield live here?"

"Claire! someones looking for you." Steve's voices went through the house and made it Claire.

"Who is it?"

"A lady named Elza walker."

"Really!" Claire turned off the stove the moment the food was fully cooked. She ran to greet her friend with a big hug."Come in, how are you?"

They all sat down at the small living room.

"I'm fine Claire, how 'bout you? looks like you found someone special."

"Elza this is Steve, Steve this is Elza. We've been classmates when we we're at high school."

"Claire are you already married."

"Elza! no I'm not."

"Correction Claire, not yet." Steve suddenly jumped into their conversation.

"Sweetie, why don't you just set table so Elza can join us for breakfast, I'm sure she won't mind it, Right?"

"Sure, I really miss you Claire and we have a lot of things to talk about."

Steve left the two girls alone and went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

"Let me guess Elza, your new boyfriend."

"You really know me huh?"

"You are always sending e-mails saying you broke up with your boyfriend many times."

"It's not my fault a lot of guys fall for me."

"How'd you got here anyway. I don't remember giving you my address."

"You did... accidentally...remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember it."

"Claire come let's eat."

"Come on Elza it's been long since we ate together right?"

They got together and ate. But a few minutes later. Steve had a very painful headache.

"Ah" Steve placed his hands at his head trying to stop the pain but it's not working.

"Are you Okay." Claire placed her hand over his head and it felt like she touched something steaming. "Oh my- Elza can you call an ambulance, something is wrong with him."

_When you say nothing at all-Ronan Keating_

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
__Nothing at all_

_**OH NO! What's gonna happen to Steve sorry this one took centuries to update. I'm currently updating 3 stories all at the same time so just wait until it's all over and Review OKAY...**_


	3. Surprises

**_I had the most wonderful Christmas party and Birth day with the best classmates. I can't decide which story I will update but I've decided that which ever story will have more reviews, it's the one that I will update first._**

_Two is better than one-Boys like girls feat. Taylor Swift_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought_  
_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"Wait, wait Claire..." Steve shook his head. Elza stopped just before she was about push the last button to call an ambulance "Claire...I'm fine."

"But Steve you-" Claire placed her hand at Steve's head again and she was shocked to feel that he is back at normal temperature again. "I don't understand."

"See, I told you I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're Okay?"

"100% Okay." he smiled and kissed her at her cheek. Little did they know...

Claire was cleaning the kitchen while Steve went to the grocery to buy some food cause they are running out of supply. After their get together earlier Elza left.

_"Stay out out of trouble Okay." Claire sends a message to Elza before she finnaly leaves._

_"Okay...I'll try."_

_"Don't try it, Do it"_

_Elza shook her head and said goodbye. "Bye Claire."_

_"Bye"_

Ring, ring, ring!

Claire's thoughts were interrupted by her phone. 'hmm must be Steve, I hope he got everything.' she said the herself.

She looked at her phone but it wasn't Steve calling. (guess who)

"Claire?" I'm back.

"JAZZ? What's up?" she could hardly hear me because of the loud background noise.

"You know where *** bar is at, right? I need you to come here this instant."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because your friend elza here is very drunk." I swear I didn't mean to talk a little louder.

"What? wait I'm coming." Claire quickly fixed her self and grabbed her motorcycle's key. She arrived at the bar a few minutes.

"JAZZ. Thank you for looking after her...How did you know that she was my friend."

"She won't stop blabbering about you until it clearly realized that you were the one she's talking about."

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I'm just applying to be a bartender. Take her home Claire, make sure she is snoozing in her bed before you leave okay."

"Okay bye JAZZ, Thanks again."

-Back at their house-

"Where's Claire?" Steve wonders around their house but he couldn't Claire anywhere. After a moment the door opened.

"Claire!" Steve ran to Claire and gave her a hug. "Do you realize how worried I am? Why did you not called me?" He looks at her eyes.

"I know, I know...It was an emergency. I'm sorry...Don't be angry."

"No, no I'm not." Steve sat on a armless chair to take a rest. He gestured Claire to sit at his lap and Claire did it so.

"Did you got all the things you need to buy?"

"Yes, Claire I got it all."

Claire glance at the clock. "Steve, it's midnight."

"We should go to sleep?"

"You don't remember what day is it, do you?" Claire showed him a small blue box with a red ribbon tied to it. "It's our 3rd month being together."She giggled when she saw Steve's expression. "You forgot didn't you" She handled the box to him but Steve just stares at it. "Open it up!"

He tores up the gift rapper and opened the box. A shinny silver watch was inside "Claire I...I don't know what to say...I don't even have any-" She put her finger at his lips.

"Shh...Just say Thank you, besides you still have the whole day tomorrow to catch up." Well, they say actions speaks louder than words.

"Are you sure it's OK? cause I can still-"

"Hushhhh... What did I tell you."

"Oh Claire, I wonder what I did to have you."

Steve kissed her, it was absolutely wonderful. Claire pulled him closer, kiss him deeper. He took her other hand and he inserted inside his jacket's pocket. She felt something inside of it and she pulled back.

"What's that?" She pulled it out and it revealed a thin, black box with a golden ribbon.

"You really thought I forgot huh?"

"I thought you did." She opened the box. "Wow." She became speechless when she saw the silver necklaces with the letters 'CXS' which caught her attention. "And this stands for?"

"You and me."

"I love this...And I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too. Here." She gave him the necklace and he placed it at her neck. "Looks good."

"Wait, We have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Looks like it's time to go to sleep."

"Why do I get the feeling that I always run out of time to have goods time with you."

"Yeah right." Claire went upstairs "Go to sleep Steve!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming"

_You and me-Lifehouse_

_what day is it_  
_and in what month_  
_this clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up_  
_and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_with nothing to do_  
_nothing to lose_  
_and it's you and me and all of the people_  
_and I don't know why_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**_This is the earliest time I've finished a chapter, maybe because I just placed some finishing touch and I've been writing this one for three days. Review.._**


	4. Trouble Starts

**_Hey guys. If you were ever wondering how the unmannered and stubborn girl me appeared in this story, just read the Resident Evil:New Mission. The ending of that story tells how I met Claire for the first time. Also, I have a request to all of you, I need some songs that might be good for this story. As you noticed I always put song before and after every chapters, so if ever you have time, let me know if you know a good song Okay..._**

_Like a rose-A1_

_And now I've finally found my way _  
_To lead me down this lonely road _  
_All I have to do _  
_Is follow you _  
_To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose _  
_You give me room to grow _  
_You shone the light of love on me _  
_And gave me air so I can breathe _  
_You open doors that close _  
_In a world where anything goes _  
_You give me strength so I stand tall _  
_Within this bed of earth _  
_Just like a rose_

It was a windy afternoon. Claire and Steve were sitting at a park bench together. They decided to just take a walk at the park. They were just watching the little play around and enjoying the company of each other. They are planning to go to the mall and but things for each other. Then they will have dinner at their favorite fast food restaurant. After that they are gonna watch a movie. So much to do, so little time...

Claire was resting her head at Steve, while his arm is wrapped around her shoulder as they hold each others hand. Steve felt a slight pain at his head. He shook his head a little bit, making Claire confused.

"Steve, you've been shaking your head ever since we got here. Is there something wrong?" Claire looked at him with an 'oh so caring eyes' of her.

"I'm..." he sighed "...fine.." He closed his eyes real hard when he felt the pain again.

"No, something is bothering you." She slightly jumped when she realized that he felt like burning. He was totally way above normal temperature.

"No, really I'm-" He didn't even finish his sentence because he fell unconscious.

"STEVE!" She was shocked but she mustn't panic. She quickly called a taxi and they went to the nearest hospital.

-At the hospital-

Claire was patiently, but fully worried, outside Steve's room. She resting her head at her palm. She noticed someone was standing at her front, She looked up and saw her friend.

"Elza? What are you doing here?".

"I went to have a check-up, After last night I woke up with a very painful migraine and I asked for a doctor's prescription." she sat down beside Claire. "I wanna thank you for sending me home, if it wasn't for you, I might be in a more complicated state right now."

"It was nothing really. It was mostly because JAZZ was there, she's the one who called me to come fetch you up." She laughed a little remembering what happened that night. "You two never got to know each other right. I just met her...after a certain circumstances that I can't tell you. She said you were talking about me that night?"

"I'm drunk OK, I can't quite remember it." Elza noticed that Claire looks worried and sad. "Is something wrong? What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's Steve...He suddenly lost consciousness today." She looks at her friend. She couldn't help but wonder why Elza was also down when she heard that because the two of them haven't known each other for a long time but then again she was glad to know that she cares for him.

Claire jumped out of her seat once the doctor came out of Steve's room.

"How's he?" Claire was eagerly searching for an answer.

"You're his?"

"Girlfriend." She answered with a slight smile.

"Well you know the patient has...a...selective memory loss."

"Wh-Wha-What's that?"

"Selective memory loss is a rare side effect of a head injury. The result of this is that he will loose certain parts of his memory. This happens when only a certain areas of the head is traumatized. Common elements that may be forgotten are relationships, special talents, living area, abilities in certain areas, traumatized events etc. The good news is that there is no major injury and I can assure you that he can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Can I see him now?" The doctor moved away to give her an entrance. "Um...Can you come with me?" She looked at Elza. Elza agreed and so they made their way inside Steve's room.

Claire sat down a chair next to Steve's bed. He was sleeping soundly. "I don't understand Elza, Steve didn't have any accident that can cause this." She loudly complained at her friend. "Or does has something to do with-" Elza knew that Claire was saying something more but she could hear it clearly because her voice was fading.

"Don't worry Claire, He'll be alright." They both smiled at each other.

"Can you...watch him. I'll just use the bathroom for a second."

"Okay"

Claire entered the bathroom but just went there to call someone.

_ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ada?"

"Claire. What's the matter?" Claire could sense a hint of joy in Ada's voice.

"You sound so happy."

"Well I just found out something good and that's it." (Ada found out that Leon could never let her go. Read Trust and Temptation to know the story.)

"It's good to know that you are finally showing true self. Well there's no point of hiding your feelings anymore, right."

"I'm tired of pretending and getting angry all the time...Anyway why did you call?"

She went back to the topic. "Is there any side effects whenever 'the organization' revive someone?"

"Yeah, I think there is, maybe it's better if you ask Ashley or Barry especially Richard. Richard might have already experienced it because they revived him first then Steve-...I gotta go Claire"

Just after that Ada hung up on her. She wondered why Ada's voiced kinda changed when she said her last sentence. She sounded like angry and at the same time annoyed with a hint of sadness.

She called Richard but he didn't answer. Then she called Ashley _ring, ring, ring._

"Ashley?"

"Claire? what's up?"

"Ashley...did Richard experienced memory loss after he was revived?"

"How did you know?"

"Steve has one too. What am I gonna do, Ashley?"

"There nothing you can do but wait until his memory comes back. It took Richard 2 weeks. Captain also told me to let it pass by and so I did. I know Steve's memory will come back too, Claire."

"Hope so too. Thank you Ashley. Bye"

"Bye." They both hung up.

"Claire!" She heard Elza calling her. "He's awake"

_Show me the meaning of being lonely-Backstreet Boys_

_So many words for the broken heart_  
_It's hard to see in a crimson love_  
_So hard to breathe_  
_Walk with me, and maybe_  
_Nights of light so soon become_  
_Wild and free I could feel the sun_  
_Your every wish will be done_  
_They tell me_  
_  
Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart_

**_If you ever have time to give me a review, tell me a good song to use Okay..._**


	5. Catching up

**_Hey guys sorry for the late update. My internet was broken so I hope you'll understand why it took so long._**

_Smile-Uncle Kracker_

_You´re better then the best_  
_I´m lucky just to linger in your light_  
_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me_  
_Lets me know that it´s ok _  
_Yeah it´s ok_  
_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall outta bed _  
_Sing like a bird_  
_Dizzy in my head _  
_Spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold _  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

The sound of that already makes Claire happy. She rushed out of the bathroom.

"Steve...I'm so glad you're awake." though she is happy to see him, he looks so confused.

"Claire, didn't the doctor told you that he had a selective memory loss" Elza reminded Claire

"Oh...right."

"Who are you guys? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. If you don't mind me asking what was the last thing you remembered?" Claire tried to find any idea from him.

"The last thing I remembered was that I was at Rockfort prison then there was...there was an outbreak and..and...there are zombies everywhere."

"You've got to be kidding me" he was cut out by Elza who just couldn't anything he just said "You're telling me that he's an ex-prisoner or something with zombies at a pri-"

"Okay" Claire suddenly jumped in "um Elza I think I can handle it from here. You can go home."

From the looks of it Elza was gonna insist that she would stay but she stopped and left realizing that the two of them might need some private time.

When Elza left Claire slowly sat beside Steve who is so confused about everything. He looked at Claire who just staring at the floor.

"I don't understand why I'm here." Claire raised her head to look at him only to rub her head with her finger. She just doesn't know where to start. How is she gonna explain how the two of them met at that prisoners island, escape together then he died and he was revived.

"Are you sure you don't remember how we met?"

"No...I'm really sorry on how much I'm missing here but I don't even know your name."

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield"

"And you're my...?"

"Girlfriend" She said simply and Steve was little shock.

"Can you tell me how we met? How did I got off that island of hell? How did we...?"

"Uhh.. I can't explain all those to you at once maybe...maybe you should rest for a while. The doctor said that you go first thing tomorrow morning. We get home I will try my best to explain everything because it really...complicated."

"Okay...Who was that girl lately?"

"Oh she's Elza we've been friends since High school but we got separated and we just met again last week I think."

Steve just nodded while looking at her. Claire glanced at the clock that reads 6:00PM. She didn't realize how time pass by. This day was suppose to be a happy day for the both of them until this trouble happens.

"Are you gonna stay here until tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"Okayyy"

"I know I am still a stranger to you but I'm hoping that you would trust me enough to let me stay and watch you." Almost looked like she begging him to give her permission.

"Of course..." He smiled at her "You can stay."

"Thanks for trusting me."

"Oh believe me it's not that hard to do" For all I know he's already flirting with her.

"Is that a complement?"

"I must be a lucky boy to have you as a girlfriend huh." He smiled at her and it makes her blush a little.

"You better take a rest."

"No, I...wanna talk to you. I mean get to know you...again."

Claire laughs a little which made Steve wonder.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing at all just, a little awkward. You trying to get to know me again thing."

"Then maybe it is also awkward when I fall for you again."

"I don't know. What do you think?" She smiled at him knowing that he is already comfortable talking to her.

"I think...you have a pretty smile."

"Did you really lost your memory because it looks like you didn't. You're already flirting with me."

"Well you said you're my girlfriend, I'm just trying my best to have a good impression to you." He smiled at her with his matching eyebrows going up and down. "Come on just tell me our story I hope I can keep up. I really, really want to remember everything about us."

Claire then tried her best to tell the whole story (R.E. code veronica x and my first story.) between them. Almost after every event Claire tells him, he asked questions to make more things clear to him. Though it's not that easy catching up with each other. They took almost all night for Claire to finish, it was 9:30PM when she told him why he lost his memory. Of course for Steve, finding out that you died then lived again was a little creepy to him, he got almost all the major things he needs to know.

All of the sudden Claire's phone rang. She took it out then Ada's name and number flashed in her cellphone's screen.

"Hello?"

"Claire."

"Leon? Why are you calling from Ada's phone?"

"I don't know, maybe because she threw this to me this afternoon and you were the only person in her received calls list." Claire can already tell that they got in to an argument.

"How does that explain why your calling me?"

"Did she told you anything that just might help me find her because you know, when she ran away, she's gonna be gone and you know I don't want that to happen."

"I'm sorry Leon but she just suddenly cut me off."

"Ow man...Okay thanks anyway. Bye."

"Bye, Bye"

"Who's Leon?"

"He was one of our team mates when we went to Greenland."

"Oh." he yawns. "I feel like I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep, I'll be sleeping here at the couch. Remember first thing tomorrow morning."

-The next morning-

Claire and Steve went back to their home. Claire took a little rest at the couch while Steve was taking a tour around the house. Claire was flipping through the channels of the TV while Steve was looking at the pictures at the table near the TV then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Steve volunteered to open the door. When he opened the door he saw the girl that was with Claire at hospital yesterday. "Elza, Right?"

"Oh Claire, He remembers me."

"Don't push your luck Elza, He already asked questions about you yesterday."

"Hey you know Claire, I wanna help too. why don't we take Mr. 'I lost my memory' here to a lunch and let's talk all about the things he's missing."

"But I've already talked to him about it last night."

"Nonsense, Then let's just add a few detail. Come on just like old times when we will skip class at high school."

"I don't know,...What do you think Steve?" She looked at Steve who was smiling at Elza.

He faces Claire with a smile. "I think it's a great idea." Come on majority wins, it's two against one.

_Moment of truth-FM Statics_

_I used to know her brother  
__But I never knew I loved her  
__'Till the day she laid her eyes on me  
__Now I'm jumpin' up and down  
__She's the only one around  
__And she means every little thing to me_

_I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more whenever I think about you  
I've got your mixed tape in my walkman  
Been so long since we've been talkin'  
And in a few more days we'll both hook up  
Forever and ever  
_

**_Well I hope I am keeping up a good work at this story..._**


	6. Confused Mind

**_I didn't realize that I've been using much of my time watching WWE but I can't help it, I haven't watch it in like 4 years. Like what I did when I didn't know what happened in Resident evil since year 2000, I searched a about it and I spend most of my time at the computer just to catch up, but I am guilty about not minding this too much. Also I have a lot of projects lined up, it's not easy to graduate. Anyways enough about me. hope you enjoys this chapter._**

_More than words-Westlife/Extreme_

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
__Just by saying I love you_

Claire, Steve and Elza went to a fast food restaurant. After they ordered, they talk and talk and talk about things between each of them. Claire tells Steve about things that he should know, like their friends, work and other stuffs. Elza is just enjoying both of their company, well mostly she opens up a topic to talk about, like how Claire and Steve meet or times when Claire and her do funny things at high school which always makes Steve laugh. Even when the food arrives, they still talk and talk and talk.

"Wait Claire what about the times when you always want me to find you a hiding place just because 'Mr. he wants to be your boyfriend' was always looking for you." Claire burst into laughter remembering it. "You know Steve, you're such a lucky guys to have Claire, she has a LOT of guys has been courting her since high school but she never gave one of them a chance go to out with her."

"Elza, I was very busy that time and I don't have time for love life, especially Chris is at the air force."

"Really?" Steve looked at Claire "That's so cool about your brother, Claire" He smiled and looked at Elza "What about you? Surely a lot of guys also courted you?" Elza just returned with a smile "What's the matter? Can't share it?"

"No, not as much as Claire has-"

"Oh come on Elza, I know that you've dated many of the guys at school." she was cut short by Claire.

"He was asking if someone ever courted me, they are only few since I always make the first move right." They all laughed at Elza's response.

"Wait for me, I'll just go to the restroom." Claire stood up from her seat and went to the restroom.

"Steve, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"You are such a good looking guy, why stick to Claire after you lost your memory?"

"Why wouldn't I? She is my girlfriend before I lost my memory and she is not that hard to be with. Why ask that question?"

Elza sighed. "Didn't you think that she might take advantage and cheat on you." Steve quickly eyed her. "For instances, she might be hiding something from you or not telling you something you should know."

"Why would I think that she-"

"Did you caught her answering her phone and you know it's a guy then when you ask who is it she say he is just a friend."

Steve's mind flashed back.

_All of the sudden Claire's phone rang. She took it out then Ada's name and number flashed in her cellphone's screen._

_"Hello?"_

_"Claire."_

_"Leon? Why are you calling from Ada's phone?"_

_"I don't know, maybe because she threw this to me this afternoon and you were the only person in her received calls list." Claire can already tell that they got in to an argument._

_"How does that explain why your calling me?"_

_"Did she told you anything that just might help me find her because you know, when she ran away, she's gonna be gone and you know I don't want that to happen."_

_"I'm sorry Leon but she just suddenly cut me off."_

_"Ow man...Okay thanks anyway. Bye."_

_"Bye, Bye"_

_"Who's Leon?"_

_"He was one of our team mates when we went to Greenland."_

"What are you thinking about?" He was interrupted by Elza but before he could answer, pain shot through his head as he sees a lot of different events.

_Machine gun firing...  
"Oh I'm sorry I though you were one of them."  
"Looks like he's being under surveillance by umbrella."  
Gold Lugers...  
__"No way! I found it so I'm keepin' it."_

"Ahhh, Oh that's hurts."

"What's wrong Steve" Claire showed up behind him.

"Headache, but it's nothing, I'm fine now."

"Do you wanna take a rest." Claire worried about Steve's condition.

"Yeah..."

"Come on Elza." The three of them made their way to Elza's house then went back home.

-At their house-

Steve was sitting and staring at the laptop with Claire's account log in. All of the sudden there was an e-mail.

"Claire! you just received an e-mail." Claire looked at the screen walked up to him to find out who is it.

She gestured Steve to move out of the seat but he shook his head. He gestured Claire to sit at his lap instead. Claire rolled her eyes but just sat over him.

"Oh, It's from Leon." She informed Steve while he sat there hiding his frown from her.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing, he's just asking if Ada ever called me."

"Nothing huh." Steve rolled his eyes and turns head head away from her.

"Yeah nothing." Claire looks at him. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing, It's just that I haven't even seen this Leon guy already and it always 'Leon this, Leon that' whenever we talk"

Claire stood up a little angry "No it's not, Of course I talk about him because he's a good friend of ours and you lost your memory. But I'm not focusing on him, I been telling you different stories about different people every time"

"Whatever I'm going to sleep." he heads up to the bedroom and left Claire.

_My happy ending- Avril Lavigne_

_Lets talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_


	7. Falling Apart

**_I know, I know, I know...Sorry for making this Chapter way too long to be updated. That's because I am not myself lately maybe because I still can't face the facts that I'm not gonna be with my high school friends anymore. Well I hope that all of you will still keep up with this story. Thank you very much for waiting this long._**

_I want it that way - Backstreet Boys_

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
__Believe when I say  
I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want that way_

_Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a heartache  
Tell me why, __Ain't nothing but_ a mistake  
Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say I want it that way 

It was a beautiful morning when Claire woke up. It was 8 o'clock and to her surprise Steve was already up. She went to the bathroom to get ready.

When she got out she was welcomed by her phone which was ringing. Nope, no one was calling, instead it was an alarm. She looked at the calendar and realized that she has to go Terra save for a meeting. She went through her closet and got changed then went downstairs and she saw Steve watching TV.

Steve was watching TV when he heard footsteps and turned around. There stood Claire with her jeans and red tank top with a black jacket.

"Goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Terra save. I almost forgot that we have a meeting." She quickly ran and searched for her keys.

"A meeting about what?"

"Their going to Africa. It's almost 2 years after the outbreak there but they said their going to investigate again to make sure the area is free from bio-terrorist and other stuffs"

"You're going to Africa?" Claire was doubting her ears. It sounded like Steve doesn't want her to leave but last night he just left her downstairs. She got her keys and answered his question.

"No, they are going to Africa, I just need to attend the meeting and help them prepare for it"

"Can I come?" Claire stopped whatever she's doing to look at Steve. She didn't expect him to ask that question. A night after their little misunderstanding last night, here he comes asking if he could come with her.

"No" She answered him.

"Why not?" Steve got pissed already and stood up from his seat.

"I told you, if you're not a member of Terra save, you still can stay. Their just gonna ask you to leave."

Steve just frowned at her giving her the hint that he's not satisfied with her answer.

"Why are you giving me that look." Her voice louder than before. "You know that their currently working on your membership. I'm just doing my job."

"Well what if you're not doing your job." His voice was louder than Claire's voice. "Are you going somewhere else before you go to your work so you won't let me go with you?"

"What did you just say?" she scoffed "Are you saying that I am seeing someone that's why I won't let you go with me?"

"How should I know?" He said sarcastically.

Claire just rolled her eyes and left him. She knew that their conversation won't go anywhere. She figured that is just best to leave. Or so she though

-Late night-

Claire arrived 11:25PM. It was so late, she thinks that Steve was already asleep. She opened front door with her phone between her shoulder and ears.

"I don't know what happened. Ever since he had selective memory loss, he's been acting strange."

"What do you mean you and Steve are having trouble." a surprised call from Claire while Chris was in the middle of the hot tub.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Chris." Claire said to him hopelessly.

"OK, OK I think of something, In the mean time just asked someone else for advice OK..."

"OK..." with a hint of disappointment at her voice.

"Hey...I know you can get through this..bye"

"Bye."

She enters the house and couldn't help but notice it was quiet,too quiet. "Steve?" she went upstairs but he's no where to be found. "Shit, did he just left without me knowing it it!" She quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Ada?" Claire's eyes and mouth were opened.

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, What brings you here?" Ada showed her a bottle of capsules and handed it to her. "Is this for Steve."

"Yeah, What I know is that medicine will help him recover his memories faster, Thanks to 'the organization'. I Just found that inside the medicine cabinet and what I don't know is how it got there."

"Richard Aiken must have gave it to Leon."

"Oh, whatever. I hope that will help."

"Do have any idea how you've helped me!" '_help'_ Claire remembered that someone also needs help. "Why do you never answer my calls?"

"My phone is broken because I threw it at Leon"

"Then what is your address?" Ada was a bit taken back by her question.

"Why do need it?"

"You're the only one who has a good contact to 'the organization', so if ever I will need help with Steve I can go to you." said it to Ada with begging eyes.

"Alright fine. but just don't give it anyone or else I'll burn that house and look for a new one."

Ada wrote it on small piece if paper and gave it to Claire then left. "Thanks for trusting me Ada!" she shouted at her when she was already far away.

She went back to the house and placed the bottle inside the medicine cabinet. "What if he's on his way back?" She said to herself. "Or he's somewhere outside?" she stand in front of the door and kept thinking if she would leave or stay. She first called his phone but it just rang and no one answers it. After a few minutes of thinking she finally made up her mind that she would go look for him but before she could leave some one knocked on the door.

knock, knock, knock.

"Leon?"

_Forever and Always - Taylor Swift_

_ Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_  
_'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_  
_We almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby what happened, please tell me?_  
_'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

**_Finally finished. I hate it when every time I want to write chapters, then there is something wrong with fanfiction. Hope that you are all gonna wait for the next chapter..._**


	8. Truth comes out

**_Sorry for the late update everyone. I tried to update my other story as fast as possible but something bad happened to my PC. Well I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I know I did._**

_Crazier - Taylor Swift_

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier _

After Leon left, Claire hurriedly went upstairs to the Bedroom. She looked at Steve who was lying on the bed. She approached him with a slight frown on her face. Of course she still didn't forget that he left without saying anything to her. Claire sat next to the bed and looked at him closely, she can tell that he is not feeling good. She felt that his head is heating up.

"Did he had any alcoholic drink?" She asked her self. The smell of his clothes confirmed it.

She angrily stood up from her seat and decided to clean him up. Though she is still angry and upset with him but she can't sleep knowing that Steve is not feeling good and showered with alcohol.

She filled the container with slightly cold water then placed it on the nightstand next to the bed and she took a towel from the cabinet. She sat on the chair and dipped the towel to the water then placed it on his forehead.

Steve slightly jumped when he felt the cold water making contact to his head

"Ahhh! c-c-cold..." his eyes were still closed.

"Does it hurt?"

"I-It...s-stings..."

"Well it not my fault!" she suddenly shouted at him and started to wipe his face.

He started shaking but Claire just continued ti wipe his neck. Then he unexpectedly grabbed her arm.

His teeth was rattling. Claire's heart was beginning to melt down but she tries to fight it and removed her hand from his grasp. She unbuttoned his filthy shirt then she dipped the cloth again to wipe his chest.

"Steve's sorry..." He apologized to her while she was wiping his chest but she just stayed quiet. "Please...f-forgive me." His eyes were still closed and his teeth was rattling while he was shaking from head to toe.

"Fine." She simply answered. She couldn't understand but somehow she was feeling nervous.

While she continued whatever she doing, she didn't notice that she was sinking to the bed. She only realized it when he was grabbing her shirt and then he kissed her. The kiss was soft and slow but Claire pulled away quickly. How come she didn't she it coming. She stood up and grabbed the container full of water and put it back to the bathroom.

The looked a herself in the mirror and scolded herself. "What's wrong with you Claire Redfield? You just can't let him do whatever he wants!"

She exited the bathroom and went to the closet. She grabbed two of Steve's shirt one that was overly big for her to wear which was her usually clothes every time she sleeps. The other one was to replace Steve's filthy shirt. She switched her clothes with the shirt she grabbed with her matching with shorts.

She sat at the bed beside him and she helped him to get up and then she removed his shirt. When she tried to put on his shirt, he surprised her again with a kiss. Though this time, she unexpectedly kissed back and before she knew it, they were both making out on bed. His kiss were running through her neck at the same time he tries to remove her shirt. Then Claire turned off the lamp.

-After a few minutes- (I'm not good at writing those stuffs so it's up to your imagination)

They were both lying silently on the bed when Steve said the most explosive news to her.

"That was a good time Elza" and by that, Claire's heart exploded. "I really should break up with Claire, sooner or later." She got off the bed when tears were slipping down her eyes. "After what happened tonight, I don't know if she'll find out so I should end our relationship since she always spends time on her 'work' or something else" She couldn't take it anymore so she decided to go to bathroom and leave the house.

-Somewhere in the streets-

"Claire?" it's me again! She went inside my house crying like she will never cry again. "Can you hold up a little bit? I'll just finish my other business here on the phone." She nodded.

Claire heard all my replies to the phone.

"You know it's not that easy trying to track someone, I mean I am using a highly advance computer but I'm telling you this might take some time." pushed the last button and "Done". And so it's time to talk to Claire

_Quit Playing Games - Backstreet Boys_

_Even in my heart I see  
You're not being true to me  
Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad baby_

_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
_Before you tear us apart_  
_I should've known from the start_  
_Before you got in my heart_

**_Woah! What an explosive chapter huh? Let me know what you think of it Okay_**


	9. Easy to decide, Hard to do

**_I am getting closer to the end of this story so I hope that you guys still has the patience to wait long enough. I know a lot f are getting tired of my excuses so again I apologize. Massive toothache lately, can't even get up from the pain but good thing the medicine worked!_**

_Fool Again - Westlife_

_Baby I know the story  
I've seen th picture  
It's written all over your face  
Tell me, what's the secret  
That you've been hiding  
And who's gonna take my place_

_I should've seen it comin'_  
_I should've read the signs_  
_Anyway, I guess it's over_

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again_  
_I thought this love would never end_  
_How was I to know_  
_You never told me_  
_Can't believe that I'm the fool again_  
_And I who thought you were my friend_  
_How was I to know, you never told me_

"Who called you?" she asked me while wiping her tears away.

"Well whatever it is... it's not more important than you" I sat down next to her "so, tell me what happened"

"Nothing" she lied.

"Really? because you can't just visit me 1:45AM and expect me to believe that nothing is wrong."

She gave out a long sight and told me what happened.

"And then what happened when you went to the bathroom?"

-_flashback_-

_She stared at herself blankly at the mirror. She though about everything for a minute. "How did that happened?" she couldn't believe how fast time flew and didn't even realize what was happening around her._

_She opened the medicine cabinet in front of her and saw the capsules Ada gave her. "Guess there's no need to use it now" after that, she threw all the tablets in the sink._

_-flashback ended quickly-_

"Woah! You threw it away!" I accidentally interrupted her.

"Yes, I decided to leave him alone." She answered while wiping her tears.

"Wait, don't tell me you're gonna break up with him."

"I have to, and besides I want to go to Africa and join the terrasave on their mission."

"Claire, I think you're making these decisions a little too fast."

"No, I'm not" she confidently said.

"Is your mind really set up."

"Yes"

"Then I guess I can't do anything about it."

"Can I stay for the night?" She quickly changed the topic.

"You can stay anytime, just excuse the mess and the small house. Go get some rest I'll just finish something here at my computer."

"Thanks JAZZ"

-Morning already-

Steve woke up in the morning with a massive headache. He grabbed his head and it felt it's breaking to pieces. He saw some aspirins on the night stand and took some of it. He went downstairs but to his surprise, Claire still wasn't home. (Oh, Steve if you only knew). All he remembered that night was he had a wild night with Elza and he decided to break up with Claire. Feeling bored to death, he picked up his phone and called Elza.

"Hello Steve?"

"Hey, you wanna come over to the house right now?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting bored here, all alone"

"Where's Claire?"

"Pshhh, I don't know. Come on just until 6 o'clock?"

"OK, set the DVD I just bought this awesome movie."

"Yeah, OK"

-Skipping area-

"Shoot!" Elza shouted out of surprise when the glass of soda spilled all over her shirt.

"Oh! my bad, that wasn't suppose to be there."

"How am I gonna get home, it's almost 6!"

"I'm sure Claire wouldn't mind if you'll borrow one of her shirt."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah , go change upstairs, I'll just clean up this mess."

Steve took a mop and a bucket of water to clean the floor. By the time he was wiping the table with a towel, Elza got back from the bedroom.

"You look good in her clothes"

"Talk about a large room, It's hard to search something in a large closet in a big room!" she said to him in a somewhat surprised voice.

"First time?" he said then laughed.

"Uhm, yeah. What's so funny?"

"Don't joke around"

"I'm not joking" she sounded serious which will only add up to her serious face.

Steve was shocked. '_then who..._' "I think you need to go home, it's almost 6"

He opened the door for her and said goodbyes. After that a pain shot through his head.

_"This is a lot more reliable than any person"  
"Time to get off this island!"  
...Antarctica...  
__"I promise, I'll protect you next time Claire"_

-To the other side-

"Claire, are you sure you want to join the trip to Africa? You won't go back until 3 months" a member of Terrasave asked her.

"I'm sure about this and don't you think that I'm gonna be a good help." She signed the papers "I'll be back tomorrow at 10:00AM for the take off." She exited the building and went to her motorcycle. "But for now, I need to end this." she said to herself then started the engine.

_knock, knock, knock_

Steve opened the door with a pack of ice on his head.

"Claire, You're back" he felt an unexplainable joy after seeing but that didn't last long. Claire didn't respond, instead she went straight to her bedroom the pack her things. When Steve followed her, he saw her loading her things to a small bag. "What's with the bag Claire going somewhere?" She still didn't respond. "Why are you leaving?"

"Work." she answered shortly then she went to the door but Steve blocked it.

"Where? How long are you gonna be gone? How come I didn't know about this? What's it for?" He asked her loads of question and Claire replied by slapping him.

"I can't believe you have the guts to ask me those questions after sleeping with someone" she said while looking on the floor.

"How'd you-"

"Well, there's a guilty person." she looked up at him. "Let's just do each other a favor and leave each other."

"You're...You're breaking up with me." He felt like he didn't want this to happen. Did he even really want to end their relationship?

"Were over." She shove him away and got out of the bedroom but on her way to the front door, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Claire,...Don't do this" He can feel his heart was being shattered to pieces. She faced him and tried to pull her hand away but his grip was too tight.

"Don't pretend you're hurting Steve" '_because it hurts me more_' "Let me go" she said in a calm tone.

"I don't want to." he stated firmly. She used all her force to pull her hand away and when she got free she turned around to opened the door. "Claire, don't do this...please" a tear dropped from her eye. "Don't leave me" but she didn't give in, she left him.

_Won't go home without you - Maroon 5_

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_  
_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_  
_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_  
_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_  
_Just give me one more chance to make it right_  
_I may not make it through the night_  
_I won't go home without you_

_**Hell yeah! I'm in writing mood today I mean, tonight, no this midnight, OH WHATEVER...  
I hope this will make up for those update-less night. Don't forget to click the 'review this chapter' button. TNX!**_


	10. Things that hurt

**_This is not the best week I've had but I have to go on and write even if it kills me. Good thing I know how to separate the real world from this fantasy world. Anyway I hope you guys will like this Chapter..._**

_Lonely is the night - Air Supply_

_Really thought that I could live without you  
Really thought that I could make it on my own  
Sent you away yeah I said I didn't need you  
I let you go I let you go I let you go  
Now I'm so lost without you  
Now you're not here and now I know_

_Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night ain't no light shining through  
Till you're in my arms till you're here by my side  
Lonely am I_

Steve watched as Claire disappeared from his sight. Even if he tries to move and follow her, all his guilt and pride was keeping him on the ground. after few seconds he felt that strange headache again.

_... Large tentacles ...  
... snow blizzard ...  
"You're...you're warm"  
"Your brother kept his promise. I'm sorry I can't"  
"I'm glad I've met you. I love you, Claire"  
__"Steve Burnside, welcome to 'the organization' "_

-The Outside-

"JAZZ, I got your text" here comes Claire running to me at a hospital outside Leon Scott Kennedy's room. "What happened to Leon?"

"It's a good thing you decided to visit your friends before disappearing for 3 months"

Claire remained silent for some reasons

"Leon had an accident but thanks to Ada he's fine now. Their kinda in a middle of a conversation"

"Oh. Okay" She was about to say something but her phone rang. She took her phone out but when she looked at it, she didn't answer it and quickly turned it off.

-10:45 PM-

"Claire, you should go back home, I'll take it from here. Besides Ada called me and told me that she's gonna be here in a few hours." When I didn't here any respond, I looked at her and noticed she was staring blankly on the floor of Leon's room. I waved my hand in front of her face "Hello! Anybody there?"

"Huh!" She suddenly went back to the real world.

"Did you heard Leon's phone ringing for hours? Do you know what else Ada told me while we were talking on the phone? Have you seen my phone?" I asked her a lot of questions so fast she couldn't answer it one by one.

"No, no and no. Why?"

"Leon's phone has been ringing for hours which was receiving the same calls over and over again. Ada told me she has been getting the same calls from the same person but you told her to lie about you. My phone has 17 missed calls and that is only because you told me not to answer it and every time I try to answer it, you stop me." I stopped for a moment and tries to breath normally. "What happened to you and Steve?"

Claire looked away and didn't said anything. Instead she packed her things to her bag and then left.

-Somewhere-

Rebecca was sitting a her living room...waiting for the end of the world. She heard someone knocking in the door. She was always getting calls from her friends asking if she wants to go or something but she always declines the offer. She wasn't expecting anyone special but when she opened the door.

She was not expecting to see Claire crying in front of her with a small bag pack.

"What happened to you? It's already 11:00 PM!"

"I don't know what's happening Rebecca. You're not with billy right now, Leon and Ada were had a quarrel, I don't even know what happened to Chris and Jill at their honeymoon and Steve is having selective memory loss and he's changing and were not OK right now. "

"OK, OK, OK why are you here?"

"I just need a place to stay and I will leave tomorrow morning."

"Fine umm. There's and extra room next to mine you can sleep there."

"Thanks Rebecca." Hugs her and she went to the room.

Rebecca said to herself "Why is everyone having a love crisis."

-Meanwhile-

Steve was sitting on a sofa with a phone in his hand, whether he likes it or not, the phone was his only option because he doesn't know anything around the city. His eyes were all red for crying. What was he thinking? He never expected it would hurt like this and at the same time he wonders why it hurts like this. He found a bottle of wine and he drunk himself to sleep.

If only he'd check him mail...It would have helped him find a solution to his problems...After all...a simple letter might just do the trick...

_ All out of love - Air Suppy_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know _

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

**_The floor is now yours. Why don't you try to guess what will happen next. After all the end is coming near..._**


	11. Hearts that Lie and Hurt

**_Well as usual, I'm trying my best to write another chapter even if my nose will bleed. English is not our native language and I barely use it myself. Anyways I just enrolled again so, I'm a certified college student... at the age of 15._**

_Mandy - Westlife_

_I'm standing on the edge of time  
I Walked away when love was mine  
Caught up in a world of uphill climbing  
The tears are on my mind  
And nothing is rhyming, oh Mandy_

_Well you came and you gave without taking  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
And I need you today, oh Mandy_

Early in the morning after Claire spends the night at Rebecca's house.

"Hey Claire! Are you already leaving?" Rebecca talking to Claire while Claire was packing her clothes.

"Yeah! Terrasave Thing."

"Well nice to have you here Claire Bye." Hugs her.

"Bye" hugs her too.

When Claire rides on her motorcycle and begins her journey of a 3 months leave.

-Meanwhile-

Steve woke up in the morning with red eyes. He went outside to pick up the mail. He's gonna deal with bills, bills and bills for the whole day. (or so he though) When he opened the mail box and went inside, he placed all the letter to dinning table but one them caught his eye. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Steve Burnside_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are finally a certified terrasave member. Please present this I.D. to enter terrasave at *** Street at downtown. We will entertain your questions shortly after you arrive._

_sincerely: Terrasave official_

Shortly after reading the letter, Steve knew exactly what he needs to do.

-On the other hand-

She enters terrasave, went to the lobby and waited there before the flight.

"Claire!" a voice came from a distance and she recognize that voice very well.

"JAZZ? what are you doing here?" she asked and then looked at the person next to me with no expression on her face "and you brought a friend."

"Yeah uh I figured that both of you should talk before you leave." I said while looking at the floor.

"How did you even got in here? only terrasave members are the only one's who can get in." her voice a little quiet so no one else would hear except us.

"Not if you have a VALID I.D." I showed her the 'valid I.D.' I was talking about. "I'll leave you two here. Elza, I'll wait for you at the exit" and then I left.

"What are you doing here?"

"Claire, just listen to me. I'm sorry that I bought your boyfriend to a bar, you know how a party animal I can be." Claire just nodded at her "I'm sorry for telling him that you might be cheating on him but I didn't mean that, I was actually testing him if he really trust you."

"Well you probably know the answer now." Claire slightly interrupted Elza but she insist on going.

"But Claire, I would never and I really mean NEVER! never sleep with your boyfriend! Please believe me. You know I would never and I really mean NEVER do such a thing."

"JAZZ told you about what happened?" she said and forced herself to smile in front of Elza. "Don't worry, I know you didn't sleep with Steve."

"How? how? then w-who? if you knew then why-why are you leaving?" Elza stammered.

"Because I don't want to be with someone who I don't know anymore. Steve is just not the same now." Claire tried her best to stop her tears.

"But-" _Flight 1537 now boarding passengers. _ Elza was cut by the the speakers. "How'd you know it wasn't me, who then."

"Leon sent Steve to our house that night. I think JAZZ didn't told you about what happened after you got separated huh."

"I don't understand but JAZZ told me Steve thinks I slept with him."

"He THINKS it's you, he didn't know it was-" _Flight 1537 now boarding passengers _"I have to go. I don't wanna miss my journey to Africa."

"But you shouldn't go! Why don't you just stay here." Elza pulled her arm.

"I can't stay." Claire said calmly.

"Why?"

Claire looked away. '_because it hurts too much_' was the one she feeling but instead "I'm going with terrasave because they need me."

"I don't believe you...you're just gonna leave him like that, without even giving him a chance. I don't wanna lecture you here Claire but don't you think you're being unfair to him." Elza knocked some sense to her friend.

-Somewhere, somehow, someone-

Steve was running to a building only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Sir, May I see your I.D. please." Steve hurriedly gave him his I.D. After asking a lot of directions from the street he finally found what he was looking for.

The security looked closely to his I.D. then to the information kiosk next him.

"Come on, just let me in already!" after a few minutes which felt like century he finally let Steve in. Once he was in, another and a bigger security stopped him. "What now? You want a fingerprint? Blood sample?"

"But Sir, I was informed that you were new here so I was tasked to send you to the manager."

"That can wait! For now I have to find Claire Redfield! Do you know where she is?" Steve eagerly asked the tall man.

"I believe she is scheduled to fly to Africa today Sir."

"You have to take me to her. Please! After that you can take me where ever you want!"

"Very well sir." Steve started to follow him.

"Can't you walk any faster!" The security guard started to run and Steve rushed next to him.

When they arrived at the lobby no one was there. "Looks like were to late Sir. They just took off." The man said while pointing at the plane.

"No, No! NO! NO! " He sprinted towards the plane but he couldn't do anything to stop it. "I didn't make it." He said sadly. "I failed...She's gone"

"Don't blame yourself Steve." He heard a voice of a girl behind him. "There's nothing else you can do."

"Yo-you're here?"

"I couldn't stop her either" she said sadly.

At that moment Steve and Elza watched as girl, who was both special to them leave...

_25 Minutes - Michael Learns to Rock_

_After some time I've finally made up my mind  
She is the girl and I really want to make her mine  
I'm searching everywhere to find her again  
To tell her I love her  
And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done_

_I find her standing in front of the church  
The only place in town where I didn't search  
She looks so happy in her wedding dress  
But she's crying while she's saying this_

_Boy I missed your kisses all the time but this is  
Twenty five minutes too late  
Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry you are  
Twenty five minutes too late_

_**Not exactly your happy ending right? Or is it? Confused? Well...you know what t**__**o do :)**_


	12. In Danger?

**_I was very sick yesterday so I wasn't able to update. My stomach really hurts and I was vomiting but now that I feel a little better I feel like writing another chapter._**

_2 weeks later_

"Is everything all right Randy?" Claire asked her fellow terrasave member.

"I don't know Claire, we have a feeling someone's been staking the us."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"There must be a secret bio-terrorism act here and they don't want us to expose them so their making their move." He looks around the ware house. "I have the sudden feeling were all in danger."

Their conversation was interrupted when all the lights inside went off.

"Why did the power went out?" Claire shouted in the air hoping that someone would answer but she could hear anyone.

"Where is everyone! I can't see!" Suddenly someone grabbed her waist and started dragging her away.

"Who are you! Let me go!" She tried to get away but this person's grip was too strong.

They stopped a certain spot and then she saw two person carrying a torch. The mystery person let her go but she didn't run away.

"Who are you guys? Do you work for umbrella?"

The person who dragged her just pointed behind her. Claire slowly turned around then three spotlights opened up. All of it was lighting an area at the second floor of the warehouse. One was on her left, the other one was at her right, and the last one was in front.

It suddenly got bright around her. She looked around and realized that the two persons carrying the torch was approaching her. Lighted the candles that was set around Claire.

Claire noticed that the candles were arranged like a heart. Three banner suddenly went down the spotlight. Claire looked at the first one on her left and it reads "I'm sorry", the one on her front reads "Please forgive me" and the last one reads "I love you"

"Claire..." She turns around and sees that the person who she though works for umbrella was...

"Steve." He slowly walks in front of her not taking his eyes off her. "All this? You went through all this?"

"Well it's worth it if you'll forgive me"

Claire smiled and hugs him. "You're forgiven. How did you do all of this anyway? You made me very scared. I though terrasave was REALLY IN DANGER!"

"When I got into terrasave I asked them a huge favor and I couldn't have done this without JAZZ's help"

"I miss you, Steve" she leans her forehead to his.

"I couldn't wait for 3 months. The guilt was killing me. I remember everything now. I am really sorry about what I did for the past few months but I promise I will be better this time. I've been a real jerk that night when-"

Claire cover his mouth with her finger. "I also have a confession to make. It's about what happened that night."

"Well that can actually wait cause I miss you too much." They kissed each other and then the crowd cheered.

_Please be careful with my heart - Jose Mari Chan_

_If you love me, like you tell me_  
_Please be careful with my heart_  
_You can take it, just don't break it_  
_Or my world will fall apart._

_You are my first romance, and I'm willing to take a chance_  
_That till life is through, I'll still be loving you_  
_I will be true to you, just a promise from you will do_  
_From the very start, please be careful with my heart._

_I love you and you know I do_  
_There'll be no one else for me_  
_Promise I'll be always true, for the world and all to see_  
_Love has heard some lies softly spoken_  
_And I have had my heart badly broken_  
_I've been burned and I've been hurt before._

_So I know just how you feel __(how I feel__), trust my love is real for you (__I hope that your love is real__)_  
_I'll be gentle with your heart, I'll caress it like the morning dew (__I'll caress it like the morning dew__)_  
_I'll be right beside you forever_  
_I won't let our world fall apart_  
_From the very start, I'll be careful with your heart._

_You are my first (and you are my last) romance_  
_And I'm willing to take a chance (I've learned from the past)_  
_That till life is through, I'll still be loving you_  
_I will be true to you (I will be true)_  
_Just a promise from you will do (only to you)_  
_From the very start (from the very start)_  
_From the very start (from the very start)_  
_From the very start_  
_Please be careful with... (I'll be careful with...)_  
_(Your) (my) heart..._

**_Surprise huh? You didn't think that the story was gonna end here? Well good for you. Anyways I wanna thank each and everyone who read and reviewed this. To those special viewers YOU, YOU, & YOU. Thank you for the reviews and wonderful feedbacks and private messaging._**

**_Anyways if you've read the some of my other story, there is always a message in the end saying that I will write a behind scenes. That story is gonna revolve around me, myself and I in my stories. Hope that you'll read it on my profile._**


End file.
